Highschool DXD Legacy
by TheLight898
Summary: Kaos Gremory the younger brother of Sirzechs and Rias is known as the 16 years old dragon slayer. He spent his time traveling from place to place looking for bigger and better opponents but when he starts creating a peerage he realizes his life is just truly beginning.
1. Chapter 1 Valerie Lucifer

Summary- Kaos Gremory the younger brother of Sirzechs and Rias is known as the 16 years old dragon slayer. He spent his time traveling from place to place looking for bigger and better opponents but when he starts creating a peerage he realizes his life is just truly beginning.

Author Note- Slightly AU with a female Vali who didn't grow up with Azazel and lived a normal life as a human and the story contains some elements from Naruto, Fairy tail, and Yu Yu Hakusho. Story starts out as T or even K but lemons and other things making the story an M will be in later chapters (This is High school DXD after all).

Disclaimer- I do not own High school DxD or any of the elements from other animes I used to create this fanfic. I do own some OCs but even those are a stretch.

Chapter 1 Valerie Lucifer

"Come on Sirzechs said he'd be out here" Kaos said to himself with a sigh. He has spiky crimson red hair and dark gold yellow eyes. He was wearing a white sleeveless t-shirt with a black sleeveless leather jacket, black cords around his left forearm, a black leather band around his right forearm, dark blue jeans, and a dark red belt with a silver buckle, black boots, and a dragon claw necklace. He has a lean and athletic body and is 5'10. He also has a black Chinese dragon tattoo wrapped around his left arm.

"Who do they think they are?" he thought to himself. He was walking through an abandoned mansion looking for a stray devil that managed to kill three high class devils.

*Flashback* "Come on Kaos you became a high class devil when you were six but you still don't have a peerage. Even Rias started creating her own peerage when she was your age" Sirzechs said to his younger brother.

"Good for Rias but I'm not Rias" Kaos said glaring at his older brother who had become one of the four great Satan's recently.

"Don't be like that Kaos" Rias said to him looking at her brother. She had her three reincarnated devils by her side- Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko.

Kaos sighed "why do I have to worry about creating some peerage I want to have fun and fight" Kaos said. "Why should I have to watch over some kids" he added.

Rias and Sirzechs just sighed. "Where's the coordinates to that stray devil you promised me?" Kaos asked looking at Sirzechs.

Sirzechs handed him a piece of paper on it with coordinates to where the stray devil was supposedly hiding. "Thanks" Kaos said with a smile before walking away. Rias and Sirzechs looked at their younger brother with a crazy look as he walked out. *Flashback ends*

Kaos walked to the next floor and began to look around. "Come out come out where ever you are" Kaos said with a smile before laughing to himself. Suddenly he heard a loud scream that sounded like a teenage girl.

"Finally" he said to himself with a smile running up to the next floor into a room that resembled a large ball room where the scream had come from. He arrived to see an ogre about four meters tall and had horns on his ears.

He looked in the ogres hand to see a girl that looked about 15 years old. He then noticed two other bodies on the floor with their upper bodies missing. "Oh that's just brutal" Kaos said to himself. The ogre noticed him and tossed the girl he was holding to the wall like she was a doll. She had slammed against the wall causing the left side of her face to start bleeding.

When Kaos noticed the girl was bleeding that's when he got angry. "Congrats you just managed to piss me off" Kaos said angrily to the ogre.

The ogre roared before running at Kaos. **"Jagan-Shadow Drive"** suddenly black energy began to surround Kaos and his eyes turned dark purple. He morphed into a shadow and as he ran up quickly to the Ogre and jumped in the air.

He punched it in the face before ax kicking it to its knees. 'Rias and Sirzechs may be stronger than me but I'm faster than them both combined' Kaos thought to himself remembering all the fights they beat him yet would lose to him in races.

 **"Destruction Meteor"** a red and black sphere of energy the shape of a meter shot at the Ogre hitting it in the back.

The ball was able to pierce through its back and out the other side. Kaos looked at it seeing the stray devil choking on its blood. Kaos's eyes then turned to their normal dark gold yellow.

"Perfect death for a monster" Kaos said. He then looked over at the girl and noticed she was bleeding out the top of her head.

Kaos ran over to her. "Are you ok?" he asked trying to help the girl up. The girl cried in pain and that's when Kaos realized her broken legs.

"Damn it" Kaos said setting her back down. He noticed she was bleeding out of her head and was coughing up blood.

"She needs help" Kaos said trying to think of a way back. She might not survive using a portal and nobody was here to help.

Kaos sighed at the alternative looking at the girl dying. "Thanks for this" he said pulling out a knight evil piece.

"I, Kaos Gremory order you, to join my peerage as my evil knight. May you rise up and be reincarnated as a devil and pledge you allegiance and promise to serve me from now and forever." Kaos said the ancient chant trying to reincarnate the girl into his knight but the piece didn't go in.

"You got to be kidding me" he growled angrily. He then pulled out another piece only this time the piece was glowing red. He then repeated the chant and that piece plus the knight piece absorbed into the girl's chest.

He then watched as she began to wake up. As soon as she opened her eyes a smiled appeared on Kaos's face. "Are you ok?" he asked with a smile. She looked at him and punched him in the face.

"What the hell" Kaos growled angrily. He then turned back to the girl and noticed that she was beautiful with long silver hair and icy blue eyes with a beautiful and busty and curvy super model quality body with CC cup breast. She was wearing a dark green t-shirt with a sleeveless black jacket over it, black mid-thigh skirt, and brown boots. She also had a silver chain drooping over her skirt.

"Who are you?" She asked him angrily looking at him.

"Kaos Gremory the guy that just saved your ass" he said glaring at her.

She then looked at him and then at the two bodies on the ground and scream. "You killed my friends you're a serial killer" she said punching him again but this time she fell back to the ground.

"I didn't, that did remember" Kaos said pointing to the giant dead ogre body that had finally finished bleeding out.

The events began to come back to the girl as she finally realized everything that had happened and tears come out of her eyes. "How am I still alive?" she asked him.

"I reincarnated you into a devil" Kaos explained to the girl.

"I want to go home" she cried scared of everything that happened.

"Alright" Kaos said helping the girl up.

"Where do you live? And what's your name?" he asked.

"Tamara, Japan…Valerie" she replied to him.

"A few hours from here" Kaos said wondering what the girl and her friends were doing in a place like this. A red portal with the Gremory sigil on it then appeared and the two were transported away.

* * *

The two arrived at an old looking farm house. It was gray and white all over. Valerie ran to the door and opened it and was met with an elderly couple.

"Thank heavens" the woman said going over and tenderly hugging the girl.

"Where have you been" the man said with a grouchy tone looking at her. When Kaos walked into the room a shock expression appeared across their face.

Suddenly the cross on the wall shattered to the confusion of Valerie but the elderly couple understood why. "You're a devil" the man said shocking both Valerie and Kaos.

* * *

Kaos had learned about those types of crosses from his older brother-the type of crosses that are meant to shatter when a high level devil comes in the area. They were difficult to make and even harder to find someone with the magic capabilities to make one.

The elderly couple was Valerie's grandparents on her mother side. They explained to Kaos and Valerie how her father had abandoned her here after her mother went missing and how she was a descendant of the original Lucifer.

"So I've been a devil all my life" Valerie said confused. The elderly couple shook her head yes.

"She had died and I had to revive her into my servant" Kaos explained.

"I knew someday this day would come where she would be brought back into the world of devil I just never expected it to be so soon" her grandmother said with a sad look in her eyes.

"I want her to move to Kuoh, Japan" Kaos explained. Her grandparents had expected this but this idea never crossed young Valerie's mind.

"I don't want to leave" Valerie said defiantly to Kaos.

"Valerie watch your mouth" her grandfather said understanding what would happen if she refused and Kaos's status in the Underworld.

Kaos just calmly smiled at her. "I will give you one day to decide I'll come back tomorrow to pick you up and you'll either come willingly or I'll make you" Kaos said looking at her with his dark gold yellow eyes.

Kaos then walked up and left the small house to go find a hotel for the night. "Sebastian" suddenly a black crow with red eyes flew down and landed in front of him.

The crow then morphed into a tall, handsome adult with black hair, red eyes, and pale skin. He dresses in a butler outfit, which consists of black trousers, a six-button double-breasted tailcoat, and a gray vest. He has the Gremory family crest on his shirt cuffs and tie. He also sports a pocket watch and a chained silver lapel pin bearing the Gremory crest.

The man smiled and bowed to Kaos. "Master what would you like of me?" he asked with a smile.

"Find me a hotel for the night" Kaos said.

Sebastian's eyes then flashed bright red before turning back to normal "I found one that would be suitable to your situation and taste it's only a few miles from here" Sebastian explained with a smirk on his face.

"Take me" Kaos commanded.

"As you wish sir" Sebastian said and Sebastian morphed back into a crow and lead Sebastian to where the hotel was.

* * *

"I don't want to leave" Valerie cried out angrily. All her friends were her. She wasn't fond of giving up everything to serve as a devil.

"You listen to me" Valerie's mother said grabbing her cheeks. "You took those two girls to an abandon mansion to make some horror film. Those two girls are dead because of that decision but you are alive because of Kaos. Now you owe him your life because of the foolish decision YOU made." She said to her.

Tears began to fall out of Valerie's eyes. She could feel that she was changing after being reincarnated into Kaos's devil servant but why did her life have to change too?

"Pack your things dear and accept your new life" Valerie's grandmother said before leaving the room.

Valerie wiped some of the tears from her eyes as she continued to sob. She began to slowly pack knowing her life was about to forever change.

*flashback* "Go away you're a monster…a mistake" an older man with silver hair said to the young three year old girl.

"But daddy" the little girl said with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Go" he yelled to the little girl. She looked at him for a few seconds before running inside the farm house crying. Her grandparents cuddled with the crying little girl glaring at the man as he spread his black devil wings and flew away. *flashback ends*

* * *

Kaos had finally arrived at the hotel and settled in for the night when a yellow glowing light appeared before him.

Kaos looked to see a handsome young looking man with long blonde hair and green eyes. The thing that was the strangest about him was the 12 golden wings on his back.

"What do you want" Kaos said getting a defensive position. Michael simply smiled at him trying to tell him he means no harm.

"I came here to give you a gift" Michael said with a smile. He then made a sword appeared in his hand. "This is the Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi sword or "Sword of the gather clouds" I want you to have it" Michael explained.

"Why would an angel give a high class devil something that powerful and destructive" Kaos asked glaring at Michael.

"We can both sense that times are changing, there will come a time when all three factions are going to have to work together to save the world. I can sense the power in you and I would love if you have this" Michael explained. Despite Kaos's glaring Michael still had his sad looking smile on his face.

As soon as Kaos grabbed the sword from Michael he teleported away. Kaos could tell how powerful the sword was.

The sword has a dark brown hilt with a light blue pommel. The main blade is also light blue, being that is was forged out of sapphire. The sword also gives off a blue hue of energy (resembles the Holy Sword Curtana from Sword Art Online).

Kaos set the sword on the night stand by the bed before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Kaos arrived at the old farm house and was greeted with Valerie who was holding a couple of bags and waiting in the front.

"Let's be off then" Kaos said grabbing Valerie's bags. She then shocked him by wrapping him in a warm hug. "What was that for?" Kaos asked her with a small smile.

"Thanks for saving me" she said. Kaos then made a portal and the two were teleported away to a new life with new goals and challenges.

* * *

"I wish to reincarnate Analise Ashford as my servant. May she be reincarnated and serve me faithfully for now and forever" Rias Gremory then inserted four pawn pieces in the girl.

"Is it over?" she asked and Rias shook her head yes making the girl smile. "Are you going to reincarnate my brother too?" she asked.

"I have other plans for him" she said with a smile with a certain spiky hair Gremory in mind.


	2. Chapter 2 Lucifer's eyes

Chapter 2 Lucifer's Eyes

6 years ago

In the Underworld there are devils who don't side with the Old Satan faction or the New Great Satans and the government. These devils are known as Extra Devils.

There is a small town in the Underworld called Maki where some of the devils spend their time just fighting, eating, gambling, and sleeping.

The town resembled an Old Western town except it was always purple in the sky because the town chose not to adapt to the new system.

All eyes were on the little boy as he walked into the town but nobody dared to say anything to him. He had spiky crimson red hair and a glare on his face. He was known as the Prince of Gremory with the family class being Duke.

The boy walked up to an old building with Saloon written on it. He opened the double doors and was met with a middle aged man covered with piercings on his face and a surgical scar over his right cheek.

He was wearing a light blue sleeveless robe, white pants, and black boots. The man also had a gray ponytail and was holding two surgical knives covered in blood.

"The Gremory Prince Kaos" the man said with a smile. "What brings you to my neck of the woods?" he asked.

Kaos simply dropped a suit case on the ground and money spilled out of it. The man smiled at this, he was known as Shigure, a devil doctor who conducted experiments on people or objects. The Great Satans allowed him to do it as long as the patients willingly wanted it done and the experiments were kept under control.

"I want the Lucifer's Eyes" Kaos said causing the man to frown at him.

"Go home kid, this isn't a toy store. That kind of power will eat a brat like you alive" Shigure said turning his back on him. Shigure was respected in this town and his word was final here nobody would mess with him or his experiments.

Kaos was angry at his change in attitude "I said give me the Jagan eyes" the man tossed the surgical knives at the wall almost hitting Kaos.

"Those cursed eyes require energy to function. You may be a high class devil but even Ultimate Class devils fear what those eyes could do" Shigure explained. "You misuse those eyes, you ignore the pain they are causing you and you'll be dead in a second…go home kid work on that Destruction Power your family is so fond of" Shigure added turning away from Kaos.

He realized Kaos wasn't going to leave and sighed. "You'll have to sign this" Shigure said handing him a contract. Shigure knew Sirzechs Lucifer would punish him if he killed his little brother but they couldn't put him to death if he had that.

Kaos signed it and then followed Shigure into an operating room. "I'll have to strap you in" Shigure informed Kaos before strapping him into a surgical table.

He then grabbed a marker and marked around Kaos's eyes. "You'll be put under for the operations. Hallucinations and Vivid dreams are natural" Shigure explained before placing a needle with an anesthetic shot into Kaos's arm.

Kaos fell asleep after about a minute. "I didn't think it would take the stubborn brat so quickly to fall asleep" Shigure said to himself with a smile. He then began the work of operating on Kaos.

The Lucifer's eyes were really a special kind of sacred gear that is called "God's Mistake" because they eat the person who possesses them energy to the point where they almost die. There was only one known person who ever was able to survive using them. He was a magician who sacrificed a large portion of his energy in exchange for his life force. This tends to feed the beast inside the eyes into becoming their slave.

* * *

*Dream* Kaos was by a lake. He ducked his head down to get a drink but suddenly the lake turned into fire.

Kaos turned around to see a dragon standing there. It had red eyes and black dragons. It was a European dragon that stood on its hind legs and had two black dragon wings on its back. "You think you can control me boy" the dragon said looking at Kaos with his blood red eyes.

"I offer my magic energy as substitute for my life" Kaos said meeting the dragon's gaze. The dragon seemed to smile at this.

"I will give you my power and sleep dormant inside of you. Don't ever open my door or this will mean the end for you" the dragon then blew a gray and black fire at Kaos causing him to scream.

* * *

Kaos woke up to see a smile Shigure looking over him. "For a second there I thought I killed the second heir to the Gremory" Shigure said with a smile.

Kaos looked on his left arm to see a black Chinese dragon wrapped around his own arm. "I was planning on writing my famous S Logo on your hand but I guess that dragon's enough" Shigure said with a smile.

Kaos looked in the mirror to see his natural blue-green eyes had changed to a dark golden yellow. "Interesting" Kaos said with a smile. He then formed a gray and black ball of fire in his hand.

"Take a few days off before jumping into battle your magic energy needs to recharge" Shigure said looking at the young boy. Kaos could tell that half of his magic energy was gone but Kaos had a smile of satisfaction on his face as he left the town.

* * *

Present/Now

Kaos and Valerie had finally arrived at the front of the Occult Research Club. "Time for you to meet my sister" Kaos said to Valerie. The two then knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

They were finally greeted by Rias's familiar. "Master Rias is at school at the moment but you two can come in and wait for her to get home" she said bowing to them.

Valerie was about to walk in when she was stopped by Kaos. "What's up" she asked looking at him with her icy blue eyes.

"How about I take you on a stray devil hunt while we wait for her" he said. Valerie nodded and the two simply left.

* * *

A boy with brown hair that covered most of his face and hazel eyes was lazily lying under a big oak tree with earphones in his ears listening to music. He noticed the looks the looks of lust the female students were giving him as they passed by but he simply ignored them.

Jaden wasn't wearing the normal boy uniform instead he only wore the long sleeve white button down shirt without the tie and instead of the black blazer he wore the a gray jacket but he wore black dress pants and dress shoes.

The boy yawned and picked up his bag deciding to go to class. "Lazy brother" he turned around to see his sister there. "Jaden what did mom tell you about being a social outcast" she said with a goofy smile and putting her hands on her hip.

Jaden just sighed and was about to walk away when she grabbed his hand. He was only a couple of inches taller than her being 5'6 while she was 5'4. His sister had a beautiful curvy figure along with her happy attitude and personality she was becoming very popular.

Meanwhile despite being good looking and athletic Jaden was a loner who barely liked to socialize with anybody.

"I'm serious" she said looking at him with her green eyes, she also has long brown hair that extends to her back and was wearing the female uniform. "I feel sad when I see you're alone and I'm having fun with all my friends" she said giving him puppy dog eyes.

Jaden smiled and put his hands on her shoulder "I'm fine Analise" he said before going to class and leaving her alone. What Jaden didn't notice was the Crimson hair ruin princess had been watching the two the whole time.

* * *

Kaos and Valerie arrived at an Old Cabin. The two stepped inside and noticed it was completely dark but being devils they could see perfectly.

"Come out" Kaos said pulling out the new holy sword Michael had gave him. Suddenly a giant muscular stray devil with two horns on its head appeared. Kaos and Valerie then noticed that its tail was composed of three giant snakes.

The stray devil then laughed crazily causing Valerie to jump back a sword then appeared in its hand. "What is it?" she asked Kaos.

"This is called a stray devil" he said pointing his sword at the monster. "When a devil disobeys their master and runs away or kills them this is what they become without someone to control their energy" he explained.

"Scary" Valerie said looking at the monster.

"I know" he said his eyes turning purple. "And that's why they must be exterminated". Two black devil wings then appeared on Kaos's back and he flew at the devil.

Not being very experienced with a sword especially a holy sword it was slowing Kaos down. "Death Bringer" the fallen angel yelled. Suddenly a blast of red energy shot out of its mouth hitting Kaos head on making him fall to the ground.

Two of the snake tails then shot at Kaos but he dodged it jumping in the air. **"Chaos Destruction"** a orb of red and black destruction magic energy formed in Kaos's hands he then shot it at the two snake tails making them cutting them off.

"Damn" Kaos said to himself he noticed that the last tail was going straight for Valerie. "Get out of the way" he growled realizing in midair he wasn't going to be fast enough to make it in time.

 **"Divide"** to Kaos's surprise when Valerie touched the head it ripped in half causing the stray devil to scream in pain. He then noticed two blue and white wings appear on her back.

Kaos took this time to take his shot and cut the stray devil's head off. When he noticed it was dead he looked at Valerie and stared at her in disbelief for a few seconds.

"What?" she said feeling uncomfortable that he was staring.

"You don't realize this but your value just tripled" Kaos said. Valerie glared at him for that remark but followed him anyways.

* * *

School had just ended and Jaden was leaving when he was stopped by a boy with short blonde and grey eyes wearing the school uniform. "Do I know you?" Jaden asked.

The boy just smiled at him "I'm Kiba Yuuto and the President of the Occult Research Club would like to invite you to the school meeting" he said with a polite smile.

Jaden remembered learning about Kiba, one of the few good looking boys at the school who wasn't a pathetic pervert. He was called "the Prince of Kuoh" and by president Jaden assumed he meant Rias Gremory.

"Thanks but I have other things to do" he said before putting earphones in his ears. He then pressed the play button on his phone and started walking.

Jaden knew his sister must've had something to do with it considering she joined the club a few days ago. Jaden didn't need his little sister setting him up.

Jaden went straight home and was met with both his parents. "How was school today?" his mom, Mrs. Ashford asked him with a smile.

His parents were both doctors making the family very wealthy. The house was two-stories with six rooms, three being guest rooms.

Fine" he said walking upstairs to his room and closing the door. He then laid down on his bed and started listening to music.

* * *

"Did you ask Jaden?" Analise asked Kiba realizing he was coming back alone.

"He said no and I could tell there was no way of convincing him" Kiba said with a sigh before sitting on the couch.

Suddenly the doorbell ranged and Koneko got up to answer it. "What's up" Koneko said opening the door to see it was Valerie and Kaos. The two stepped inside and Kaos was greeted with a hug from Rias.

Her smile widened when she noticed Valerie. "I see you finally got a peerage member" she said with a smile. She could tell the girl was his servant by the way she acted.

"I'm Valerie" she said with a smile realizing she was talking to Kaos's sister. 'Why does it matter' she thought to herself.

"That's Akeno my Queen" Rias said pointing to the girl with long black hair, violet eyes, and a buxom figure. "Kiba my knight" she said pointing to the handsome blonde who waved at her. "Koneko my rook" she said pointing to the girl with shoulder length white hair and a emotionless expression on her face. "And finally Analise my new four piece pawn" she said pointing to the smiling girl with long brown hair and green eyes.

Valerie could tell she was friendly so she decided to take a seat next to her. After everyone was settled and took a seat on the couch Rias decided to ask her brother questions.

"Why did you come to Kuoh" Rias asked him with a smile.

"I decided to move here and join Kuoh Academy. I'm already having my house built it'll be ready in a few days" he explained.

Rias was happy at this; glad her brother was finally going to attend school. "What piece did you use to reincarnate Valerie?" Rias asked pointing to the girl who was chatting with Analise.

"A mutation piece plus a knight" Kaos said. You could hear a pin drop as everyone in the room went quiet and all eyes were on Valerie.

"What?" Valerie asked confused feeling nervous that everyone's eyes were on her.

Akeno decided to break the silence by explaining a mutation piece to Valerie "a mutation piece is a special evil piece that can make up for someone having too much energy for just a normal piece. Only one out of ten devils even have one" she explained to the two.

"So what makes Valerie so powerful that she required a mutation piece?" Kiba asked interested in knowing.

"Two things" Kaos said with a smile. "One she's a descendant of the Original Lucifer and Two, she possesses the divine dividing" Kaos said with a smile.

"A Longinus" Analise blurted out having just learned about the thirteen ancient sacred gears.

"What's a Longinus?" Valerie asked tired of not understanding half of what they were saying.

"A Longinus is one of the thirteen special sacred gears that have the ability to kill God. The divine dividing has the legendary heavenly dragon Albion sealed inside of it" Analise explained with as mile receiving a clap from Koneko.

"That's why today you were able to divide the snake tail in half by touching it" Kaos explained. Valerie nodded at this explanation understanding some of what they were saying.

"Ok well enough of that" Rias said. "Do you know where you're staying?" Rias asked.

"I was going to stay at a hotel until my house is finished" Kaos said, receiving a glare from Rias.

"My younger brother isn't staying at a hotel" Rias said causing Kaos to smile knowing her house would be better than a hotel. "I'll allow you to stay in my house if and only if you do one thing" Rias said with a smile.

"What thing?" Kaos asked confused.

"Consider it a for your own good kind of thing" Rias said with a laugh.

* * *

Jaden was walking to the Occult Research club with an angry scowl on his face. His mother had told him to go pick up Analise from the Occult Research club.

It was the middle of the night and she just barged in his room and told him to go get her. Jaden suddenly noticed a black wing fall on top of his head; he casually flicked it off and kept walking.

Jaden then noticed a girl standing in front of him. She is wearing black, strap-like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots. She also has long black hair and violet eyes.

"What do you want" Jaden said when she didn't say anything he walked past her. Suddenly his eyes flashed red and he saw the girl throw a light spear at him.

"Does your name happen to be Jaden Ashford?" she asked with a smile.

"How do you know my name?" Jaden asked her with a scowl on his face.

"I'm Raynare" she said with a smile.

"That's nice" Jaden said figuring she was one of his stalkers from school. 'Why are the girls from this school so weird' he thought as he kept walking.

He looked back at the girl and saw she hasn't even moved. He kept walking and like a reflex he jumped out of the way of a light spear.

"What the hell" Jaden thought. He then noticed the black angel wings on her back and his face turned to one of fear. He did the only sensible thing a person in his situation would do and started running.

While running he was dodging light spears the girl threw at him. Suddenly one of the spears pierced him in the shoulder and it burned.

The girl then started to laugh sadistically. "You're pretty weak for someone I was ordered to kill" she said. The girl then charged another one and tossed it at him.

Jaden easily dodged it and Raynare watched him struggle to get up with a light spear in his shoulder. She laughed at the scene like it was the funniest thing in the world.

Suddenly Jaden felt a surge of power inside of him and his eyes flashed red. **"Unholy light"** suddenly a sphere made of black energy appeared in his hand. He tossed it at Raynare but she easily dodged it.

"That's new" she said with a malicious smile ready to get revenge. Raynare then created two light spears and pierced both his legs making him fall to his knees.

 **"Boost"** The girl's face turned to one of shock as she watched the red dragon gauntlet appear on his arm.

"Impossible it's supposed to be a regular twice critical" she said with fear in her voice.

 **"Unholy light"** a black sphere then appeared in Jaden's hand. **"Boost"** when he tossed it the gauntlet made the announcement doubling the sphere's power. The sphere shot straight through the girls wing making her fall to the ground and cry in pain.

The girl retracted her wings realizing she couldn't win Raynare ran away leaving Jaden alone. Jaden eyes turned back to normal and he screamed.

"What the fuck" he said looking at the red gauntlet on his arm. Jaden tried to walk but when he looked down he noticed he was bleeding on both his legs. Realizing he couldn't walk he fell to the ground and called for help but nobody was coming.

"Guess you saved me a walking trip" Jaden looked up to see a boy with spiky crimson hair and piercing dark yellow eyes standing over him.

"Who are you" Jaden asked trying to meet the man gaze but the injuries in his shoulders and legs were becoming too much.

"As of right now you can consider me your savior" Kaos said looking at the boy. Kaos then pulled out four pawn pieces and a mutation piece deciding to save the other four for a rainy day.

"You're going through mutation pieces like they're candy. How many did Zechs give you?" Kaos and Jaden both turned around to see Rias standing right there.

"Only two" Kaos replied looking at his sister.

'What is the most popular girl in school doing here?' Jaden thought looking at Rias.

"And you're going to use your final one instead of all your pawns?" Rias asked him.

"You can substitute a mutation piece in exchange of another piece not being strong enough but you can't just use a mutation piece to turn a servant. Fifteen pieces will always be the limit" Kaos said to her.

"Alright it's your peerage" Rias said backing down.

"What the fuck are you two talking about" Jaden yelled out gaining the attention of both Rias and Kaos. They were talking like he wasn't dying.

"Ok I'm going to offer you a deal" Kaos said with a smile holding up the five evil pieces. "You can A. die or B. become my devil servant" Kaos said.

"Deal" Jaden said sarcastically thinking this was some kind of a joke. Kaos then smiled and put the five evil pieces to Jaden's head. "I wish to reincarnate Jaden as my devil servant. May he be reincarnated as a servant of my Gremory household" Kaos said the ancient chant and to Jaden's surprise the pieces absorbed in.

Jaden then felt his eyes get heavy as he passed out.


End file.
